Desafio
by Lain Lang
Summary: Challenge RonXHermione: beijo na bochecha, snape de pijamas, visita à cozinha e detenção!


"**_Desafio_"**

**Escrito por Lain Lang**

- E daí ser certinha! Tem algum problema querer seguir as regras? – implicou Hermione.

Lá estavam os dois amigos de longa data, Ron e Hermione discutindo. O tópico hoje foi criado por Ron: Hermione era certinha demais, até para uma monitora.

- Ah... mas você está no cúmulo do cúmulo, Mione!

- Mas certamente que eu não estou! Quantas vezes eu saí com vocês por aí à noite? E a detenção que eu já peguei por causa de vocês!

- No primeiro ano você ia dedurar a gente! Foi bem-feito você ter pego a detenção!

Hermione se sentiu ofendida e sua raiva começou a crescer, assim como sua voz.

- Eu não acredito em você Ronald Weasley! Você achou que eu merecia aquela detenção!

- Bom... – Ron, ás vezes na mede as palavras quando fala, só depois... como agora – Mais ou menos.

Ela nem conseguiu mais falar de tão brava que estava, e ele se diz amigo dela! O esforço que ela fazia por esse amigo ingrato que ainda a insulta! A boca se manteve como um zíper, para não falar mais do que devia, como ele.

- Ah, Mione! Sabe o que quero dizer! Digo, todas as vezes que saímos a noite foi para assuntos importantes! Nós nunca fizemos algo realmente legal e divertido!

- Nós podemos fazer algo legal _e_ divertido _ao mesmo tempo _em que seguimos as regras – ela disse, calmamente, a sua paciência estava se esgotando.

- É, até parece! – Ron debochou.

- Você é um monitor, Ron! Deve dar exemplo para os outros!

- É só não deixar que eles descubram! Vai, vamos! Deixe de ser tão durona com as regras!

O cansaço já estava começando a surtir efeito em Hermione, as palavras que saím da boca de Ron pareciam absurdas para não dizer blasfêmicas, afinal ela já hesitava um pouco para quebras as regras antes, mesmo quando era um assunto importante, imagine se fosse por uma bobeira qualquer como 'É legal, divertido'.

- Ron, estou cansada desta discussão. Até minha raiva passou depois que ouvi esse monte de asneira que você fala.

Agora quem estava ofendido era Ron.

- Asneira! Eu só estou tentando ti ajudar!

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, surpresos.

- Ajudar como!

- Você vive fazendo lições antes do prazo, lições extras, responsabilidades extras, regras extras! Tudo extra! Você é muito certinha, precisa relaxar um pouco!

- Como assim! De vez em quando eu entro na de vocês e ficam assustados!

- Ah, mas você sempre faz isso de repente! E nunca foi por diversão!

- Bater no Malfoy foi um pouco de diversão – raciocinou Hermione.

Ron já ia sorrir para a amiga, mas lembrou que estava em uma discussão e precisava provar que estava certo.

- Mas aquilo não foi nada arriscado! Eu bateria no Malfoy em qualquer lugar e hora!

Um suspiro saiu da boca de Hermione, já estava tarde, ela queria a caminha dela, ler um livro e dormir bem para o dia seguinte.

- Tá, chega! Eu quero dormir, Ron! Vamos parar com essa discussão! Você ganhou! Eu sou certinha demais, deveria relaxar um pouco!

- Yes!

Ron fez um gesto de vitória, ganhar uma discussão contra Hermione sempre é ótimo, principalmente quando ela se rende. Porém, ele parou de comemorar quando a viu indo em direção as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Relaxar! – Hermione disse, num tom óbvio.

- Você quer dizer dormir... e cedo ainda! – Ron falou irritado.

- Não está cedo! Todo mundo já foi dormir!

- Lógico que não! Todo mundo foi para os dormitórios porque já estão cansados de nos ver discutindo.

- Eu os entendo, por isso também vou para o dormitório.

Hermione virou novamente, mas Ron a impediu colocando o braço no pescoço dela e a induziu a dar meia volta. Seu rosto se aproximou do dela e começou a falar perto de seu ouvido.

- Vamos, Mione! Só um passeiozinho.

Ela começou a andar com ele até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas parou, olhou para ele e disse desconfiada:

- Você está tramando alguma coisa.

Por um instante, Ron fez cara de que havia sido pego, mas no instante seguinte ele fazia cara de ofendido e irritado.

- Eu só estou tentando ti ajudar! E você só sabe desconfiar de mim! Tá bom, tá bom... se não vai por bem, vai por mal! Hermione Granger, eu te desafio!

Os olhos de Hermione só piscaram, do que Ron estava falando, ela não sabia, mas ele parecia irritado e tinha acabado de desafiá-la.

- Me desafia?

- Sim, te desafio a ir comigo até a cozinha e roubar comida!

- Do que você está falando, Ron? Isso é loucura! A gente só saía porque tínhamos a capa de Harry, mas agora não temos nada! – ela sussurrou, irritada, não queria que ninguém ouvisse sobre a capa de Harry.

- Você quer parar! Está estragando tudo! – Ron sussurrou, irritado, ele parecia realmente irritado agora, tanto que puxou Hermione pelo braço e saíram da torre de Grifinória.

Os dois foram, mesmo Hermione muito relutante e tentando se soltar de Ron, mas este era bem forte e bom, quando ele quer, ele é bem persistente. Chegaram ao quadro que dava para a cozinha, sem problemas.

- Pronto! Agora vamos voltar, estamos com sorte que ninguém tenha nos visto! – sussurrou Hermione.

- Mas nem entramos! Eu falei 'visita', então vamos entrar! – disse Ron feliz, e fez cócegas na pêra.

E mais uma vez, Hermione foi levada pelo braço de Ron.

A cozinha estava vazia, afinal, estava começando a ficar tarde e o jantar já tinha sido servido há algum tempo.

- Então, o que você quer?

Hermione o olhou com cara de que iria azará-lo.

- Nada. Pegue logo o que você quer e vamos.

- Tá, tá. Já entendi!

Ron foi furtivamente para a dispensa e geladeira, enquanto Hermione esperava perto da porta da cozinha, de braços cruzados e um pouco nervosa. O fato é que eles tiveram muita sorte por não encontrar ninguém durante a ida, mas e na volta? Será que teria a mesma sorte? Impossível. Hermione começa a temer por sua reputação de certinha.

- Ei, Mione. Você está bem? Tá com frio? – perguntou Ron.

- Tô bem sim, terminou? Vamos logo então – disse Hermione, seu nervosismo não parava, não sabia bem o que era, ela já havia feito várias vezes algo parecido.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Não peguei tudo o que queria, mas já que você insiste – Ron falou, com suas mãos cheias e enfiando as coisas nos bolsos.

- Mas é claro que eu insisto! – Hermione ficou irritada da calma com que ele estava lidando com a situação.

Ela foi até Ron e puxou o braço dele para que o forçasse a andar mais rápido, mas quando estavam a um passo de sair da cozinha, a porta se abriu. A silhueta de um adulto estava na porta, este não olhava para a cozinha, felizmente ele estava verificando se o corredor estava mesmo vazio, apesar da pouca luz e das vestimentas nada comum, era sem dúvida o Professor de Poções, Snape.

Hermione já ia gritar, seu nervosismo já havia alcançado o ápice e mesmo sabendo que seu grito apenas iria piorar a situação, era inevitável. Porém, algo a impedir de gritar, foi tão rápido que quando percebeu já estava agachada perto da parede.

Ron já estava preparado para esses tipos de imprevistos, ser irmão dos gêmeos Weasley servia para alguma coisa, ele agarrou Hermione pela cintura com uma mão e a outra, já percebendo que a amiga iria fazer algo estúpido, tampou a boca dela. Depois ele simplesmente a puxou para si e se agacharam perto da porta.

Snape entrou na cozinha, estava escuro, não dava para ver muita coisa, mas ele iria ser rápido, só precisava de um pouco de comida e cairia fora de lá, aquele pijama era simplesmente ridículo. Como ele foi convencido a usar aquilo? Ele realmente não sabia.

A mão de Ron se mantinha firmemente na boca de Hermione, já havia passado o seu momento de susto e ela não entendia porque ele ainda a impedia de gritar, mas ela entendeu na hora que viu Snape novamente, num novo ângulo, que pijama era aquele?

Se Ron pudesse, ele desejaria ter uma máquina fotográfica agora, essa cena era quase que impagável, quase porque se o oferecessem um dinheiro razoável pela foto, ele aceitava. Foi um esforço tremendo para que ele não risse na hora, por isso manteve a mão tampando a boca de Hermione.

Eles não sabiam quanto tempo Snape ficou lá parado perto da porta da cozinha, mas enquanto ele estivesse lá, impedindo a passagem, eles não poderiam sair. Ron soltou Hermione e apenas pegou na mão dela, ela o olhou e entendeu. Eles iriam sair no momento que Snape se adentrasse mais na cozinha.

Se fosse um dia qualquer ou quem sabe um outro professor, Hermione estaria um pouco apreensiva com o fato de que Ron estava de mãos dadas com ela, correndo pelos corredores do castelo. Porém, aquele não era um dia qualquer, ela estava desrespeitando as regras da escola! E, por Merlin, eles são MONITORES! Para piorar toda a situação, havia uma grande possibilidade de Snape pegá-los!

Quando estavam bem longe da cozinha, quase perto de chegarem a torre de Grifinória, Ron parou de correr e soltou a mão da Hermione.

- Acho que estamos seguros para andar normalmente e voltar para a torre – ele sussurrou, meio sem fôlego.

Hermione não falou nada, ele até achou estranho, mas não tinha muito o que falar, ela provavelmente iria dar um sermão, falando que Snape quase tinha visto eles, o pior de todos. Ron verificou se todas as comidas ainda estavam em seu bolso, sim, estava tudo lá.

- Bom, vamos que tem gente me esperando – falou Ron e pegou na mão de Hermione sem pensar.

Ela realmente ia abrir a boca para dar um sermão, realmente ia. Mas talvez teria sido ruim, afinal alguém poderia ouvi-la e dedurá-los. Então, Ron pegou na mão dela de novo, aquilo fora estranho, na primeira vez tudo bem, porque eles precisavam correr antes que Snape os visse e tal... E agora Hermione estava se vendo, novamente, ser conduzida por Ron.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui!

Ron e Hermione pararam em seus lugares, a cor vivaz que havia no rosto deles se foi. Aquela era a voz de Snape. Porém, no momento que eles viraram pra olhar o professor, Hermione conseguiu segurar, mas Ron mal pode começar a tentar e já estava caindo na gargalhada.

- Ron! – gritou Hermione, soltando a mão dele e batendo em seu braço.

É, ele realmente não pensa antes de agir.

- Desculpe... er... Professor Snape. Estava me lembrando de uma piada, que tem a ver com esse bichinho que está em seu pijama – Ron falou, se segurando para não rir mais.

Não era só o casal de amigos que ficaram pálidos, Snape também estava, da reação dos alunos de Grifinória. Ele havia esquecido completamente que estava usando _aquilo_, a alegria de pegar seus alunos 'favoritos' fora da cama era boa o bastante para fazê-lo esquecer.

- O que vocês estão fazendo a essa hora, rondando pelo castelo? – perguntou Snape, se recompondo.

- Nada, professor, nós só estávamos verificando se um dos primeiristas se perdeu – falou Hermione, de cabeça baixa.

- E cadê ele?

- Não o achamos, estamos voltando para a torre, ver se ele já voltou.

Ron não estava exatamente entendendo a gravidade da situação, ele estava de cabeça baixa como Hermione, porém não era por vergonha e sim para esconder seu grande sorriso estampado. Ver Snape naqueles trajes e Hermione mentindo para um professor, era realmente ótimo.

Snape olhou desconfiado e falou:

- Creio que vocês dois estão mentindo para mim, afinal de contas o que vocês estavam fazendo!

Hermione levantou a cabeça no desespero, para tentar falar quer era totalmente verdade o que havia declarado, mas alguém a interrompeu.

- Severo! Aí está você! – Dumbledore disse, se aproximando do grupo.

O diretor de Hogwarts também estava com um pijama engraçado, porém nenhum dos dois alunos riu, como riria se fosse de Snape. Vindo de Dumbledore, eles achavam que podia vir de tudo.

- Weasley e Granger, o que vocês- ohhh... já entendi, já entendi – falou o Professor, porém nenhuma das outras pessoas entendeu.

- Diretor, do que você está falando? – perguntou Snape.

- Severo, você está atrasado! A festa do pijama já vai começar! Você trouxe a comida que eu pedi? – Dumbledore falou, desviando o assunto.

O professor de Poções passou de pálido para vemelho-pimentão. Agora, além de saberem o que ele estavam vestindo, os seus _adoráveis_ alunos também sabiam o que ele estava fazendo na cozinha.

- Sim, Diretor – falou Snape friamente.

- Ótimo, então vá indo! – disse Dumbledore alegremente.

Snape foi, mas lançou um olhar diabólico para Ron e Hermione, como se isso os fizessem calar a boca. Logo depois, Dumbledore se aproximou dos dois, como se quisesse contar um segredo e sussurrou:

- Mesmo sendo monitores, vocês não devem sair por aí a essa hora, nem que seja para _isso_ – o diretor falou, dando uma piscada debaixo de seus óculos de meia-lua.

O _isso_ que Dumbledore se referia, como Ron e Hermione puderam conferir seguindo o olhar dele, era o fato que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Eles não sabiam onde enfiar a cara! Nenhum deles havia notado que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, todo aquele tempo! Eles se separaram num instante.

- Podem deixar, não irei contar a ninguém, mas a detenção... infelizmente terei que puní-los, senão Professor Snape irá achar injusto e não posso falar que não é. Reportarei a Professora McGonagall. Agora voltem para a torre de vocês.

Ron e Hermione apenas acenaram com a cabeça e foram.

Os dois não se falaram por um bom tempo, até o momento quando chegaram no retrato da Mulher Gorda, Ron abriu a boca e falou a senha e entraram. Estava tudo escuro, provavelmente já passava da meia-noite...

- Já passou da meia-noite, então hoje é... – Ron sussurrou.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, sua boca ficou levemente aberta e seu rosto imediatamente se virou para onde achava que a cabeça de Ron estava.

- SURPRESA!

Luzes e barulhos de explosivos (provavelmente produtos de Jorge e Fred) eram sentidos por um lado de seu rosto, pois ela ainda encarava ele. Ron também a encarava, porém, diferente dela, ele mantinha um sorriso maroto.

Lentamente, a boca de Hermione se tornou um sorriso e olhou para o pessoal de sua Casa, e ela achava que todo mundo a odiava. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, na verdade, nem precisava porque Ron jogou o braço nos ombros dela, a empurrando para frente.

- Feliz Aniversário, Mione! Vamos cortar o bolo lá!

Harry estava perto da mesa, ele estava esperando a amiga. Quando esta chegou, lhe parabenizou e também a abraçou. Ron ia se afastar para colocar a comida, que havia colocado no bolso, na mesa.

Hermione não permitiu que Ron se afastasse, ela tinha que agradecê-lo por tudo aquilo, é, não era exatamente dele a origem de tudo isso, mas ela se sentia culpada por ter ficado brava com ele todo aquele tempo, enquanto todo mundo estava preparando as coisas por lá.

Então, a mão dela segurou firmemente o braço dele, o rosto dela se adiantou para perto dele para quando ele virasse, ela pudesse lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Porém, de alguma forma, foi Ron que acabou dando o beijo. Depois ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Você não precisa agradecer, eu fui _obrigado_ a fazer isso – Ron deu um risinho, alias ele ainda não havia tirado _aquele_ sorriso da cara – Mas se você insistir, você pode me dar depois da detenção que nós iremos receber. Eu provavelmente irei precisar.

**FIM**


End file.
